


Despicable

by ThatComicGirl52



Series: Monthly Oneshots [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Monthly oneshot, bruce is a real ass in this one, but so is owlman, implied rape/non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatComicGirl52/pseuds/ThatComicGirl52
Summary: “Oh come on, Bruce. Just admit it.”“We all know how you really feel about your ward.”





	Despicable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my monthly oneshot for December. Thank you so much to Do_The_Cool_Whip, who without her, this oneshot would not exist. This was the oneshot pairing that was voted for this previous month on my monthly oneshot poll. To find out how you can take part in my poll, and have access to more exciting things having to do with my fanfiction, check out my tumblr at thatcomicgirl52.tumblr.com.  
> This fic takes place in a different universe then my fanficiton, Million Reasons To Leave. This oneshot also takes place in different universe from the oneshot, Patience.

I gasp in surprise when he rips the bag off my head, my eyes searching the room wildly. I heard  _ his _ voice. Not Owlman’s voice, but  _ his.  _

When my eyes land on him, my heart skips a beat and a slight smile comes to my face, despite the grim circumstances. He’s so beautiful, even with dark shadows under his eyes and his body covered in fresh bruises and scars from previous fights. 

Bruce doesn’t return my smile though. I don’t think he even notices it. He just glares at me, his brows pulled together in concern and anger. He studies my swollen eye and bloody lip, and then turns his to Owlman, sending him a murderous look. 

Bruce is furious. I can see a vein popping in his neck. The vein that only pop when someone he loves has been hurt. 

“You told me you wouldn’t hurt him!” Bruce snaps. His eyes are wild, his mouth twisted into a snarl. Owlman is not intimidated though. He meets Bruce’s gaze head on, unflinching.

“I said I’d keep him alive. I never said I wouldn’t have my fun with him first,” He retorts, his tone casual. 

I can see the way Bruce tenses, his body ready to attack, but he restrains himself. He takes a deep breath, his eyes settling back on me. 

“Untie him,” Bruce commands. 

“He’s  _ your _ sidekick.”

I bite my bottom lip, resisting the urge to correct Owlman. I am  _ not  _ a sidekick. I’m not anyone’s sidekick. I haven’t been in years. I know that is by far not the most concerning thing going on here, but I can’t help but be annoyed by it. Ever since I turned eighteen or so, I hated being know as Batman’s sidekick. I’m my own hero, my own man.

Bruce doesn’t argue with him though. He moves quickly across the room, not daring to meet my eyes as he begins to undo the tight ropes tied around my wrists. I can feel the tension between us when he stands this close to me. I can tell that he’s still uncomfortable with what happened between us the last time he saw me. 

My body hums for his, and I’m suddenly overcome with the strong urge to wrap myself around him and grind. I shake off those thoughts just as quickly as they come, because this is definitely not an appropriate time to be thinking about that.

I sigh with relief when Bruce manages to undo the ropes restraining my wrists and ankles. I send him a grateful look, but Bruce looks away. He doesn’t waste a moment distancing himself from me, focusing back on Owlman instead.

“I’ll be going now,” he tells him, and I can tell by his tone voice that it isn’t a request. 

Owlman chuckles, his laughter deep and low. He gives us an unsettlingly amusing look, his eyes unnaturally playful.

“You’re not going anywhere yet,” he says. Bruce glares at him. He’s definitely not in the mood to be challenged. Neither am I. 

I've been wanting to go home since the moment I got to this earth, and I'm not going to let this asshole stand in my way anymore. I might not know what's going on here, but right now I really don’t care. I can ask Bruce later why it sounds like he made some sort of deal with Owlman. But for now, let's just get out of here.

“Yes, I am,” Bruce demands, his voice quiet, but still threatening. 

I’ve lost count of the amount of times I've seen Bruce angry, but his fury right now is on a whole different level. I can see how he's trying to hold himself back from beating Thomas to a bloody pulp. His fists are so tight that his fingers have gone ghostly white, the vein in his neck still pulsing rapidly, and if looks could kill, Owlman would be dead right now.

“Oh come on, Bruce. Just admit it,” Owlman says, a smile playing at his lips. Bruce stiffens under his gaze, as if he already knows what Owlman is thinking. I give him a curious look, but Bruce still refuses to acknowledge me. What are they talking about?

“We all know how you  _ really feel  _ about your ward,” Owlman drawls out, watching the two of us carefully. My heart flutters at those words, and when I look up at Bruce, I can’t help but feel hopeful. Is it possible that Bruce feels the same way I do? But I thought….

“That’s enough, Thomas!” Bruce shouts, glancing at me worriedly. Whatever Owlman wants to share, Bruce doesn’t want him to. That makes me even more curious. I might hate Owlman, I might hate what he’s done to me, but I need him to tell me the truth. Whatever that truth might be.

“What’s he talking about, Bruce?” I ask in a near whisper. 

At the question, Bruce looks down at me, his eyes softening and his frown melting away. 

Bruce’s expressions are almost always unreadable. His face is usually one of stone, and you can never tell what he’s thinking. It’s frustrating, but on some level, his ability to hide his true feelings impresses me. It’s a useful skill to have in your arsenal.

Now is not one of those times though. What Bruce is feeling has never been clearer. He’s looking at me like...well, he’s looking at me in a way he never has before. With so much love, affection, pain, guilt, and dare I say it? Hunger?

I stare at him, my mouth slightly parted and my eyes wide. I don’t know what to say or do. Just the way he’s looking at me makes things suddenly so clear, and I don’t know how to feel about that. Which doesn’t make sense, by the way, because I should be ecstatic. I mean, I’ve been in love with Bruce since I was fourteen years old. Since the age where I barely knew what being in love felt like. I should be over the moon after finding out that he feels the same way too.

Ad I am happy, I really am, but I’m also scared. And confused. I wish I had found out about all of this at a more appropriate time and place. My feelings for Bruce being reciprocated is great and all, but I’d rather we deal with this somewhere far away from Owlman.

“Look, you two  _ clearly  _ have a lot you need to talk about, but knowing you, Bruce, you won’t,” Owlman says, watching the two of us won’t growing interest. We both look at him, having forgotten he was there for a second.

“Don’t act like you know anything about me,” Bruce threatens, but Owlman isn’t scared. He only responds with a smirk. He takes a step closer. I take a step back. Bruce doesn’t move a muscle, but his posture is tense.

“But I do. You see, Dick here has told me so much about you while in my care.”

My brows pull together in confusion at Owlman’s statement. I’m quick to deny it, “No, I haven’t”.

“But you have,” he begins, pausing for a moment as he slowly makes his way towards me. Bruce notices, and before I can react, he steps in front of me, creating a barrier between me and Owlman.

“Don’t you even  _ think  _ about touching him in my presence!” Bruce sneers. Owlman throws his head back and laughs, sending a shiver down my spine. I feel my face go hot as I think about how it’s a little too late for Bruce to be making threats like that. At this point, Thomas knows just about every inch of my body.

“A bit hypocritical of you Bruce, don’t you think? We all know what kind of thoughts you’ve had about your former sidekick.”

My interest is definitely piqued at those words, even if someone as despicable as Owlman is the one saying it.

“What thoughts?” I ask before I can stop myself. Owlman smiles at me, satisfied with himself. I’ve asked the right question.

“It’s clear from the way you’ve talked about him, Dick, that you’re in love with him,” Thomas says knowingly. I feel my face go beat red at those words, and I can’t even bring to myself to look at Bruce. I guess I have talked about Bruce a little bit too much while being Owlman’s prisoner. Probably more than I should have. 

I react instinctively, without thought, “No, I’m not!” 

Even I can hear how fake my own denial sounds. I answered too quickly, panicked too much. A blind man can see through my lies. 

Bruce shifts awkwardly, trying to be subtle as he puts more space between us. My feelings towards Bruce have made him uncomfortable. They made him uncomfortable months ago when I first kissed him, and they still do now. Bruce is no good with emotions. He can’t even handle his own, let alone someone else’s.

“Aw, come on Dickie boy, don’t go shy on me now. You practically fawn over him. Your eyes fucking light up everytime someone mentions his name,” Owlman goads, stepping closer. He’s closing the distance between us, slowly, and that makes me more anxious. I grab hold of Bruce’s arm without thought, tugging at him gently.

“Let’s go,” I barely whisper, my voice is so low. If Bruce wasn’t standing so close, he wouldn’t have been able to hear me at all.

Bruce barely spares me a glance, his face empty of all emotions. Again.

Of course it is. Even when faced with a confession of love, Bruce Wayne is as cold as ice. That affection and love that was in his eyes before? It’s gone now. He’s recovered from that.

I don’t like the direction this conversation is going in. This is probably one of the weirdest conversations I’ve ever had.

“We can’t,” Bruce answers, and for half a moment, something like pity dances across his face. I stare at him, confused. Yeah, Owlman is strong and powerful, but between Bruce and I? We can take him. We’ve taken on worse together. I don’t know why Bruce thinks we can’t.

“What do you-“

“Oh for god’s sake, he doesn’t want you to come, Boy Wonder! He only came today to make sure you were still alive!” Owlman interrupts. 

Now I’m even more confused. Hurt as well, but I know that Owlman can’t be telling the truth. He just can’t be. Because that would be crazy. 

_ Of course  _ Bruce wants me to come back home with him. Bruce would  _ never  _ leave me behind! Never!

“But I’m your family,” I tell Bruce, his blue eyes meeting mine.

I’m still in denial, by the way, that Owlman’s even telling the truth, but I have more reason to believe him now then I did a few months ago. I know I shouldn’t, but I do.

You see, when you spend a long amount of time with one person, you tend to become more fond of them. No matter what kind of person they are. Especially when they’re the only person you see anymore. Whether it’s healthy or not (and I’m smart enough to know that in this case it’s not), someone who is held captive against their will often becomes sympathetic towards those holding them prisoner. 

Which, I am ashamed to say, is obviously what happened to me in regards to Owlman. But despite all that, I’d still take any chance I can get to leave him.

“And that’s why you can’t come home with me,” Bruce says, breaking my train of thought. 

It makes it hard to breathe, hearing him say that. It feels as though I’ve left my body for a moment, watching the scene from up above instead of down below. I can’t even comprehend what Bruce said. It just doesn’t make sense. I stare at him, not blinking, searching for a response, but nothing comes to mind. 

Bruce looks away, turning towards the door instead. My mouth has gone dry. I can’t even tell him to stop.

I think I am beginning to understand what’s going on here, but that doesn’t mean I want to believe it. Because I didn't think Bruce was capable of something like that. I know he has trouble with emotions, but I never thought he had  _ that  _ much trouble. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I say under my breath. Bruce doesn’t say anything, of course. He just stares at me, unblinking and unresponsive. 

Because of course he does! Bruce Wayne, Batman, doesn’t have emotions. He doesn’t  _ feel things.  _ I was stupid to think he ever could. 

And that’s why he let Owlman capture me. That’s why he waited so long to “rescue me”. He couldn’t stand to deal with me for another second. He couldn’t stand to even look at the son that he had fallen in love with.

What a complete asshole. I mean, I always knew Bruce was an asshole, but I didn’t think he was  _ that  _ big of an asshole.

What a fucking idiot he is. What a fucking idiot  _ I  _ am.

  
  


**********************

  
  


In the end, I decide to stay with Owlman. Not by force, but by choice. I don’t want to go back to my earth. I don’t want to have to deal with Bruce everyday, knowing that I love him and he loves me, but he’ll never do anything about it. That he’d rather send me away to a different earth with a psychopath murderer then face me.

Yeah, I have other loved ones that I miss, but that’s okay. Even though I miss all my friends so much, like Wally, and Barbara, and Donna, I just can’t force myself to go back to that earth to visit them. I can’t even stand the thought of having to breathe the same air as Bruce. I’m that disgusted with him.

I stay with Owlman. I let him train me and use my body whichever way he pleases. He thinks he’s in control. He’s not. I know what I’m doing. I’m letting Owlman fuck me. I’m letting him tie me down to his bed, and pin me hard against the mattress as he slams into me from behind.

Because the fact of the matter is, I can leave whenever I want. Owlman might not know, but I already have several plans of escape mapped out. If I ever wanted to. 

It’s my choice to stay. I can’t trust Bruce, can’t work with Bruce, after I found out what he did. How he purposely allowed Owlman to capture me.

After finding out something like that, how can I forgive him? How can I move on with him? I can’t. 

Well, maybe I could, but I don’t think I want to. Not yet, at least. For now, we’ll keep our distance. We’ll live two separate lives, just the way he wanted it. 


End file.
